SURPRISE!
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Las pesadillas han terminado, es momento de despertar y echarle un vistazo a la realidad. Esta era su realidad y más allá de eso, este era su presente. Su sorprendente presente. Post Surprise Future. Post Drive.


**N/A:** El presente One-Shot tiene de todo un poco ¿por qué? Bueno, porque en primera se ubica en gran parte post Surprise Future, pero con una mezcla del final original de Drive, salvo por el caso de que Chase está vivo. También se basa en una historieta fan art que está publicada en mi firma de Facebook **PinkNeesan** , no olviden visitarme por ahí.

 **¡Primer Fic Del Año!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Kamen Rider Drive no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para estas creaciones locas mías. Fuera de ello, son propiedad de TOEI. El fan art mencionado tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SURPRISE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _¡Eiji! ¡Eiji, resiste! ¡Eiji! ―_

 _Podía escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole. Pero esa herida sangrante cercana a su corazón le dolía lo suficiente para impedirle que pronunciara alguna palabra. Deseaba poder decirle que lo extrañó mucho, que a pesar de haberlo visto poco lo amaba más que a nada. Deseaba poder quedarse en ese mundo unos instantes más para poder ayudarlo y acabar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas. Pero era demasiado tarde, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, se sentía demasiado débil._

― _Otou-san… ―_

 _Fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. A pesar de los ruegos de Shinnosuke, Eiji había muerto en sus brazos._

 **.**

 **.**

― Fue un sueño… ― Musitó el joven al abrir sus ojos y recibir la claridad de la mañana por la ventana de su habitación. ― ¿Oh quizás…? ―

Con cierto pesar el chico, aún en pijama se levantó de su cama. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos para que los músculos de éstos se destensaran. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado mientras rascaba su estómago y mostraba una cara de notorio cansancio. Su camino finalmente lo llevó a la cocina, donde podría escuchar un par de voces, además del olor de la deliciosa comida recién preparada. Se colocó en el marco y fue ahí cuando la vio a ella. De espaldas hacia él con su uniforme del trabajo, ligeramente cubierto por el delantal que ocupaba para no ensuciar éste mientras cocinaba.

― ¿Okaasan…? ― Llamó con algo de vacilación.

― Oh, Eiji… Ohayo ― Saludó una voz femenina. Girándose al percatarse de su presencia. El chico quedó pasmado en su lugar. Al momento que rascaba su cabeza intentando procesar todo eso. ―… Qué bien que despertaste, estaba a punto de subir a hablarte ― Anunció Kiriko mientras ponía unos platos sobre el comedor. ―El desayuno está casi listo ― El chico seguía confundido. ― ¿Y adivina qué? Será tu preferido ― Agregó.

El semblante de Eiji cambió al instante por una más alegre. ― ¡Gracias Okaasan! ― Exclamó con emoción.

― El olor de los panqueques es lo único que te haría despertar ― Comentó una voz masculina.

Eiji volvió a congelarse en su lugar. Volvió la mirada y ahí lo encontró. Sentado en el comedor con su uniforme mientras leía el periódico local, con una sonrisa adornando su cara. ― Otou-san ― Murmuró por lo bajo.

― Claro que… después de mí ― Agregó con diversión el hombre Tomari.

― Me temo que tendrás que esperar, hoy es el turno de Eiji ― Debatió Kiriko desde el otro lado de la barra.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero Kiriko…? ― Rogó Shinnosuke formando una cara divertida de sorpresa e indignación. Tal como un niño pequeño.

Eiji se llevó una mano a su cara, cubriendo sus ojos. ― _No puede ser…_ ― Pensó. ― _Después de tanto ¿está en verdad es la realidad?_ ― Se cuestionó dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Justo cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella batalla, de aquella explosión en la que su Padre había muerto trágicamente y el único recuerdo que conservaba de él, era su icónica corbata con su nombre bordado al reverso de la misma.

Aún mantenía fresca esa pesadilla en su mente. _"Tu padre… murió"_ Palabras salidas de la boca de su misma madre.

― ¡Tomari-san te comportas como bebé! ―

― Oh, ¡no me vengas con eso! Es más yo… ―

Y el primogénito explotó. ― ¡Okaasan! ¡Otou-san! ― Exclamó parando la absurda discusión de sus padres.

Los dos lo miraban confundidos. ― ¿Qué te sucede Eiji? ― Pidió su padre con cierta preocupación. ― ¿Todo bien hijo? ― Volvió a pedir, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él.

El chico empezó a sudar frío y sólo pudo sonreír tontamente. ― Oh… este yo… ―

― Ya veo qué es lo que pasa, no te he saludado apropiadamente ― Comentó el mayor. Eiji se extrañó y se extrañó aún más cuando su padre sorpresivamente lo abrazó. ― Llegué en la madrugada, pero no quería despertarlos… ― Comentó sobando el cabello de su hijo. ―… No creí que me extrañarías tanto ― Se despegó un poco de él colocando una mano en su hombro. ―… Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo, debió ser difícil pero la misión lo requería; debo admitirlo Eiji hiciste un gran trabajo mientras yo no estuve, te felicito, _nos salvaste a todos_ , gracias hijo ―

Y el mayor volvió a estrechar a su hijo en su pecho con gran fuerza. En la mente de Eiji no dejaban de resonar aquellas últimas palabras. "Nos salvaste a todos". ― _Podría ser que…_ ― Pensó esperanzado. Pero luego sonrió y disfruto de aquel abrazo. ― Otou-san ― Murmuró con cariño.

― Aunque creo que Suki fue más rápida que tú Eiji ― Dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a servir aquellos panqueques.

Ambos hombres Tomari se separaron.

― _¿Suki?_ ― Repitió el chico en su mente.

Shinnosuke soltó una carcajada. ― Esa niña cada día es más lista… logra seguirme el rastro sin ninguna dificultad ―

― ¿Y quién crees que le enseñó? ― Se mofó Kiriko con cierto orgullo.

Eiji seguía algo confundido. Pero sentía que todo estaría muy bien.

― ¡Onii-chan! ― Exclamó con emoción una pequeña vocecilla femenina.

Eiji pudo sentir un peso sobre su costado. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se aferró tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Una sonrisa adornó su cara. _Una hermana, él tenía una linda hermana menor._ ― Ohayo… Suki-chan ― Saludó, revoloteando tiernamente el cabello lacio castaño de la susodicha. Se parecía mucho a su mamá, pero tenía aquella actitud alegre y despreocupada característica de su padre.

― Jajaja ¡Onii-chan deja de hacer eso! ― Pidió ella entre carcajadas intentando escapar.

A pesar de que sus edades diferían por 4 años, él 18 y ella 4; los hermanos Tomari se llevaban increíblemente bien. Rara vez peleaban, y si discutían era por lo sobreprotectores que eran el uno con el otro. Era una extraña pero cariñosa relación, que a Kiriko le recordaba sus tiempos de juventud junto a su hermano menor Gou.

― ¡Fuiste lento Onii-chan! ― Le acusó con diversión. ― ¡Yo vi a Otou-san primero que nadie! ― Exclamó feliz. ― ¿Verdad que sí? ― Cuestionó mirando a su padre.

Shinnosuke sonrió y se acercó a la joven tomándola en brazos. ― Oh, vaya que sí… creo que debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con tu Okaasan ― Musitó algo aterrado.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Regañó Kiriko con sus manos en sus caderas.

El hombre empezó a sudar frío. Bajó a su hija y retrocedió con sus palmas al frente. ― Oi, Kiriko vamos… acabo de llegar… yo no quería decir eso… es sólo que… Yo te amo ― Intentó defenderse inútilmente.

Ella alzó una ceja siguiéndolo de cerca. ― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió con sarcasmo. Lo señaló. ― ¡De esta no te escapas! ¡Te voy a arrestar! ―

― ¿Qué? ― Shinnosuke pegó un grito y comenzó a correr por toda la cocina, con su esposa pisándole los talones.

Eiji y Suki rieron como locos sin dejar de ver aquella divertida escena.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

― ¡Yo atiendo! ― Dijo Suki corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. ― ¡Oji-san! ― Exclamó emocionada.

Eso trajo la atención de los otros tres Tomari. El matrimonio, dejó su carrera y voltearon.

― Okaasan mira quien vino ― Anunció Suki tirando del brazo de su tío.

― Gou ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Pidió su hermana un tanto sorprendida pero alegre.

El menor sonrió. ― Ya sabes Nee-chan pasé a saludar a mis sobrinos, a mi hermana y a mi cuñado ¿hay algo de malo en ello? ― Pidió fingiendo estar dolido. Kiriko negó entendiendo el jueguito. ― Además traje compañía ― Añadió señalando hacia atrás.

― ¡Chase! ― Exclamaron el cuarteto de Tomari con emoción, y sus ojos brilloso denotaban aquello. Suki, Shinnosuke y Kiriko corrieron a abrazar al roidmude. Y éste como siempre no mostraba demasiada emoción, pero estaba feliz de volverlos a ver.

― ¿Te quedarás a desayunar Oji-san? ― Cuestionó Eiji esperanzado.

― Oh, por supuesto Eiji ― Aceptó Gou con una sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde todos estaban desayunando aquellos panqueques con cajeta, acompañados de huevos con tocino, jugo, leche y fruta. Excepto Suki, Eiji y Shinnosuke, el trío degustaba de aquellos dulces de leche en forma de bolita. A pesar de la negación de Kiriko, estos adoraban comerlos a la hora que fuese, sólo bastó unos minutos más para que ella también rompiera su propia regla.

Eiji estaba más que feliz, su madre estaba ahí, su padre, su tío Gou y Chase estaban vivos y estaban junto a él en aquella mesa. Ahora tenía una hermana menor. Y estaba seguro que donde quiera que estuvieran, el capitán Jun, el teniente Otta, Rinna-san y Kyu estaban bien y estaban disfrutando de este nuevo y maravilloso futuro.

Pudo ver a su padre alejarse hacia una barra donde había marcos de fotografías y un shift car de color rojizo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al igual que la de su padre. También se percató cómo de reojo su madre notaba las expresiones de él. De seguro, ambos invadidos por la nostalgia de los tiempos pasados cuando juntos peleaban contra los roidmudes. Y esa relación se había mantenido, de compañeros a amigos hasta un matrimonio que había formado su propia familia con dos hijos.

Quizás también donde quiera que estuviera, Krim Steinbelt había cambiado de ideales y esperaba el momento oportuno para que sus creaciones fueran reveladas nuevamente y se les diera un uso mejor, un uso para el beneficio de la humanidad. Porque a pesar de los problemas causados y el apocalipsis roidmude, no le guardaba ningún rencor, era el mejor amigo de sus padres, simplemente había sido un error que por suerte ya se había resuelto.

Giró la mirada hacia su familia y después de tanto tiempo pudo suspirar aliviado.

Esta era su realidad y más allá de eso, este era su presente.

Su sorprendente presente.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Damas y caballeros, por favor un fuerte aplauso para mi nuevo OC _**Suki Tomari Shijima**_ ¡Yeih! La verdad en el último tiempo he estado tan acostumbrada a Eiji/Shun; es decir estaba tan acostumbrada al hecho de que Shinnosuke y Kiriko sólo tuvieran un hijo. Pero si recordamos el epílogo de Drive, éste dice que Eiji es el "hijo mayor" lo que por lógica nos lleva al resultado de que estos dos tendrán más hijos, al menos una niña más (como lo he mostrado aquí). Me pareció la idea perfecta, ya que con el futuro a salvo, esta niña podría encajar muy bien.

Sobre todo después de verme la película Surprise Future ahora mi cuenta regresiva inicia para el VS de Drive y Ghost, que claro, será una larga espera. Por el momento esta película me gustó muchísimo. No soy muy exigente en estos casos, sólo me gusta ver y disfrutar.

Bueno por lo pronto espero su opinión a través de un review. **¡Feliz 2016!** Y que todas sus metas y propósitos se cumplan. Ya tengo en puerta algunas actualizaciones y fics nuevos para publicar, intentaré ponerme al corriente antes de retomar mis clases.

Por lo pronto, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
